


Passion

by TwilightRose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cats, Confessions, Drabbles, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kisses, Magic, Manipulation, Reader Insert, Sickness, Sindria, Transformation, meetings, or attempted manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightRose/pseuds/TwilightRose
Summary: Collection of drabbles of Sinbad/Reader because this is what happens when someone binge watches Sinbad no Bouken and Magi one after the other.





	1. Passion

His passion for her was unrelenting, like the burning sun. Even when it had cooled, its light reflected off the moon. HIs passion for her was unexplainable and inescapable. He longed forever to have her in her arms, taste the sweetness of her soft mouth, hear her laugh light up her face.

She was the water of the sea- loving and calm yet quick to anger and throw down the sky at her opponents. She enthralled him with her tides and switches and the passion in her eyes.

He longer to hear her compliment his eyes, feel her hand threading through his purple hair every second of the day. When she was gone, he felt empty and could not help but long for the next time he would hear her waves of laughter and the softness of her caresses.

If he was a sailor, forever longing for the water, she was the sea he could not live without.


	2. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad's panicking and only Reader can help him out.

"Sin," she started cautiously, not wanting to alarm the muttering man. He looked like he was seriously brooding about something. "Are you okay?"

She placed a soft hand on his robe covered shoulder and was alarmed when he immediately whirled around, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. She felt like her head was going to fall off her body. "(Name), (Name), do I look like an uncle to you?!"

"What?" She managed to gasp out, hands coming up to grip his arms. He seemed to get the gist and stopped shaking her. "Uncle?"

"Yes, uncle!" Sinbad exclaimed, looking at her with wide serious eyes.

"I don't know." She was trying very hard to take his question seriously. She stared back at him. "Do you think I look like an aunt? We're the same age, you know."

"Eh?" Sinbad blinked, seeming to calm down and looked her up and down. "No, I think-" He stopped abruptly, a strange redness covering his face. She stared at him in amusement. "No."

"Okay," she said slowly, deciding to mess with him a little. She knew exactly what he had been about to say. "Well, I think that... _you're just as handsome as when you were a teenager_."

She smirked when his head dropped down in defeat, bangs covering his face. His face turned a deep crimson red. He murmured something, hold on her shoulder tightening.

She blinked leaning closer, not realizing her mistake. "What?"

"I said," Sinbad repeated, barely audible. Even though his face was still flushed, his eyes gleamed in a way that made her regret all her choices, yet made her into a puddle of want. She really shouldn't have tried to take on the Womanizer of the Seven Seas. "Then you won't mind joining me in my bedchambers for the rest of the day. _Like a teenager._ "

Next thing she knew, she was in Sinbad's arms, being carried off through the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why one never tries to take on the ladykiller himself. XD
> 
> Sinbad: 1 Reader:0


	3. Cats and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is turned into a cat by a magician, panics and runs off into the city.

She stared at her paws, uncomprehending, then up around the suddenly large and unforgiving world. What... What had-?  
  
They had been out to join Sinbad at the Colosseum- it was his last show. He had been so excited to show it to her, she remembered. He had said he had a surprise for her (and just seeing the excited smile on his face had been enough to make her heart skip a beat). They had been half way there, and... and.. Last thing she remembered was a strange woman coming up at her, waving a stick at her face while yelling something incomprehensible and then-  
  
And then everything shrank. And she panicked.  
  
She stumbled on her four paws, trying to get her balance as well as figure out where she was. Ja'far had been.. He had been... Her tiny ears pricked, swiveling as she turned in a circle, then another circle in the opposite direction.  
  
All she saw were unfamiliar buildings. Unfamiliar people roaming the streets.  
  
Huh. She plopped back down, back against a building's wall, staring around her with wide eyes. Come to think of it hadn't she run away at some point?  
  
Oh well. Someone would probably find her at some point if she... stayed in... one....  
  
Her nose twitched, her eyes gleamed. What was that enticing smell? Meaty and mouthwatering and juicy and...  
  
And she was off once more, somehow learning how to use her legs by instinct, though she still slightly stumbled once or twice.  
  
When she regained awareness, she was in front of a stall selling some delicious looking meatballs. Her stomach rumbled. She mewed.  
  
The giant man calling out his wares stopped, looking down at her.  
  
Her tail (some part of her was freaking out- she had a tail!) lashed the air behind her. She mewed again. She really really wanted some of that meatball.  
  
The man huffed waving her away, "I don't have anything for you. Leave!"  
  
Oh, would he really reject her? But it looked so good! She widened her eyes, mewed again.  
  
The man looked down, slightly sweating. It was working! She knew it would work! It always worked on-  
  
On Sinbad.  
  
Holy shit, what was she doing?! She hissed in anger at herself, feeling her fur bristle as she jumped to her feet, looking around herself. Her ears worked for any hint of a familiar voice, her eyes looked for a familiar face, familiar surroundings.  
  
Uncertainty welled up inside her. She was all alone. Up till now her cat instincts had been keeping the despair at bay, but now she felt the full flood of emotions. Her ears pressed flat against her head as she backed up, back into the shadows of the stall. A soft, pleading cry left her as she curled up underneath the table.  
  
Someone find her....  
  
Someone....  
  
Sin...  
  
Did he even know she was gone yet? She wanted to see him. She didn't like it here.  
  
She let out another soft, pleading cry, her new cat instincts unable to deal with these strange feelings.  
  
At least she was safe in this cold, dark place where no one could find her. At least-  
  
Someone brushed aside the cloth hanging over the table, intruding on her safe place. She hissed, eyes mere slits. It was the merchant.  
  
"Now, you seem to be in a bit of trouble," he started out gruffly. Her ears pricked up at the gentle tone of his voice. She listened intently. "So I'll help you out, just this once you hear? Solomon, I'm talking to an animal."  
  
Help her? She watched with all seeing eyes, all senses working overtime, as his arm slowly crept in, setting something on the ground, then retreating quickly. The light disappeared.  
  
Her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. A meatball. The man had given her a meatball, She slowly stalked over to it, examining it from all sides before starting to take small but quick bites,  
  
It was good.  
  
Three minutes later, calm restored, she crept out from underneath the table.  
  
"I see you've finally joined me," the merchant laughed. He had a loud laugh. After careful consideration, she decided it wasn't a bad laugh. He seemed like a good person.  
  
She decided to wait for her friends in front of this stall, curling into a ball of fur, bright intelligent eyes the only sign of her identity.  
  
It also helped that her presence brought more customers to her helper, and she repaid her debt. However, she did not tolerate any hands on her body, understanding that it would only bring about another blackout and she might find herself in an even stranger place.  
  
The day passed slowly, and each new voice gave her hope that it was her friends come to take her back, but they never appeared. She watched with wavering hope as night fell, and only the night crowd remained as the stalls started to close. Her merchant also started to put his things away.  
  
She hesitantly flicked an ear towards him when he murmured, "I wouldn't mind having a companion. You follow me home, if you want to, you hear?"  
  
Perhaps... Perhaps that would be for the best. She didn't want to find herself with no shelter for the night. And... maybe she would find herself somewhere familiar. She got to her feet as the merchant took off the stand holding his cart in place, then started to wheel it off.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, she followed, though she still kept a few feet behind, making sure the merchant didn't see her slinking after him.  
  
Like this, they made their way through the city. Focused on the man in front of her, she almost didn't realize when the surroundings started to become familiar, but then she heard the calls. She stopped in her tracks, letting the merchant go on ahead. He was quickly lost in the night.  
  
"(Name)!" Ja'far.  
  
"(Name), where are you?!" Hinahoho.  
  
"(Name), over here!" Rurumu.  
  
And then, coming out from an alleyway, a purple-haired teenager. Sinbad. He looked around desperately, before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling her name. Her heart swelled with affection.  
  
Within a second, she was running towards him, a loud meow leaving her lips. Sinbad jerked to a stop, staring with wide eyes as she stumbled to a stop in front of him. Calmly, she sat down, tail curling over her paws, and stared back up at him.  
  
"(Name)...?" Sinbad knelt slowly, holding out a hand. She mewed her affirmation, walking over to him without any hesitation, butting her head against the offered hand. Sinbad let out a relieved laugh, and next thing she knew, she was in the air, in his arms as he pressed kisses to her delicate head. She yowled in protest, digging her claws into his shirt. Sinbad shushed her, saying, "Just let me calm down. You really scared me you know? I thought... I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Those words made her stop squirming. She watched him carefully before rubbing her head against the bottom of her chin. She had missed him too. Sinbad smiled, eyes bright gold, and she knew her message had gotten across. She ducked her head back against his neck as he started walking. She could feel the vibrations as he spoke. Her ears stood up straight, attentive to his deep, familiar voice. "Let's get you back to normal. Ja'far went all out on that woman, you know. Everyone was worried."  
  
He hesitated slightly. "I'm sorry. It was my fault." She looked up at his chin, confused. He glanced down at her. "She was jealous."  
  
Oh. _Oh_. Without a second thought, her eyes narrowed and one paw came to scratch at his skin, drawing blood. Sinbad hissed, before chuckling slightly, "Yeah, I deserve that. I-I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about it."  
  
Better about flirting? That didn't even make sense. She told him as much with a hiss, ears flat against her skull. Sinbad sighed, "No, no- It's easier to talk to you when you're like this, you know?"  
  
He laughed, but she mewed gently, slightly worried. Did he really think he couldn't talk to her? She pressed her head against his skin reassuringly. Sinbad laughed, high and free, more like he normally did. She mewed once more, content. "Yes, I know. It's just... This is hard to say.... You see (Name), I want to be with only one woman from now on... though I don't know if she'll accept me anymore."  
  
Wait... Wait... no way. Her eyes widened as Sinbad stopped walking, staring down at her. "(Name), I love you."  
  
It was torturous to wait until they were back at the Company, wait through all the celebration of having found her and the apologetic reversal of the spell, wait until everyone had dispersed and Sinbad, looking slightly too cheerful, had bid her a good night. It was torturous to find the courage to run after him, hug him, and whisper joyfully into his back. "I love you too, Sin."  
  
But the light in his gold eyes, the smile on his face as he turned around, made it all worth it. Every, single second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this gives both a point. It's fluff.
> 
> Sinbad: 2 Reader: 1
> 
> This turned into more of a oneshot.
> 
> I should be doing homework.


	4. The Love for a Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is a princess, come to Sindria to talk about alliances.

She blushed at the man dipping down to kiss her hand with a smirk. He was handsome and he knew it. This was the first time that she had met someone so charming and confident, not to mention a king. "It's nice to meet you as well, Your Majesty."  
  
"Please," the King of Sindria protested lightly as he pulled away. He didn't let go of her hand, holding it in a gentle grip. "Call me Sinbad."  
  
She looked at the hand still captured in his. It was so much larger than hers, and so warm and comforting. She smiled through her embarrassment. "I-if that's what you wish."  
  
"It is." Sinbad turned to the exit of the greeting room, holding out his other hand to gesture to the larger palace. "Come, I'll show you to your quarters, princess."  
  
"Um," she turned to glance at the king's advisor who seemed to be giving the king a disappointed look, then back at the purple-haired man. "I suppose. If you don't mind..."  
  
"Of course not," Sinbad's eyes gleamed in victory as he led her out of the room, still hand in hand. She suddenly felt a chill, but she ignored it. "Come."  
  
The palace was big, much bigger than the one her country had, though perhaps that was because her country was crowded by her brothers and sisters, all pushing for power. Here, there was only Sinbad. As the two of them walked in silence, she glanced shyly up at him. She had thought he would be more talkative, but this suited her fine as well.  
  
They rounded the corner, and through the small balcony, she could see the whole country stretching before them, all the way to the sea. It gleamed gold under the sun.  
  
"A beautiful view isn't it?" The King's voice startled her. Looking up at him, she realized he had stopped here on purpose, to let her look.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, smiling. "Very. It must be nice seeing it everyday. A small country has its advantages, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ah," Sinbad seemed surprised before he realized that her country was also very small, an island. He laughed, jewelry tinkling slightly. "Yes. Yes, it does."  
  
"It's a wonderful view," she repeated softly as she turned back to balcony, stepping out slowly. Her hand slipped out of the King's. The wind was laden with the scent of the sea. Her country didn't gleam gold like that. It was the color of mud, and the water filthy with trash. The air smelled of sickness. "You're very lucky."  
  
"Yes." Sinbad joined her, framing a portion of the balcony ledge with his hands as he leaned to look at the view. When she turned to look at him, he was smiling warmly. This smile, she realized, was for his country. This was the love a King was supposed to have for his country. It shocked her when he turned it on her. "I am."  
  
She didn't feel a chill anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to get in Sinbad's good graces, compliment his country ;)
> 
> I think this gives Reader two points, don't you?
> 
> Sinbad:2 Reader:3


	5. Hot

The King was quiet, stroking her cheek as she coughed slightly, feeling overheated. Her cheeks were flushed, and eyes hazy. She was nestled cozily in as many blankets her lover had been able to find in the room. His hand was cool and she was glad when it turned to her forehead, alleviating some of the heat from her mind.

One hand reached up to clasp on his upper arm. The King's eyes brightened. "My dear! How are you feeling?"

"Hot," she whispered hoarsely. "Is Yam..." It was too much effort to speak the whole name. She skipped it. "Not here?"

"No, dear," he explained gently, understanding that his magician had the tendency to hover. "She said that there was no choice but to let the illness run its course. She had something to take care of."

"Hm." Her eyes fluttered once more. Sinbad hummed worriedly, giving up any attempt to keep space and moving back for a second to take off his turban and jewelry before climbing under the sheets with her. She made a soft sound when she was pulled into his embrace. "You'll get sick too....!"

He was warm, but a more comforting warmth that made her want to burrow closer. Sinbad placed a fleeting kiss on her cheek. "I don't care. I'd rather that the two of us to be stuck in bed together."

She smiled a little into his chest. Ja'far might have something to say about that. Still, she was glad to have her lover's calming presence when the heat overtook her once more.


	6. Present

"Come on," Sinbad groaned into her ear, capturing her in a one armed hug. "Tell me what you want for your birthday."

"I already told you, love," she laughed, turning around in his arms. her arm settled on his shoulders when Sinbad lifted her off the ground just a bit. "I don't want anything!" 

"Well, I want to give you something," Sinbad retaliated, eyes gleaming as he brought their faces closer together. In the end, she knew he had just been aiming for a kiss and she wasn't one to deny him. Leaning up just a little more, she pressed her lips to his, humming when he pulled her even closer, practically plastering their bodies together. 

Pulling away, she pressed their foreheads together, looking into his golden eyes. "You really want to get me a present?" 

A smile spread over his face. "Yes."

"Then I'll take a kiss," she whispered playfully. Sinbad's eyes blanked for a moment before he returned her smile, albeit with a much more lustful glint in his eye. 

"It'll be the best kiss you've ever gotten," he promised. She was immensely looking forward to her birthday now.


	7. Power Play

As the conference started, she watched with bored eyes from Sin's lap. The only moments of interest were when Sinbad interrupted the discussion to flirt and kiss her- an obvious power play to show the control he held over the discussion. The other rulers would roll their eyes or scoff under their breaths, but stay silent, waiting for Sindria's King to rejoin the discussion.

Like now, as she had no choice but to bear the King's kisses to her neck, unable to keep a soft moan from escaping. Her King chuckled, brushing his hands up and down her sides. "My poor sweetheart. I'm torturing you, aren't I?"

She glared up at him. If he knew it, he should stop by himself! The tease was enjoying himself. Sinbad pressed a soft kiss to her forehead in apology, eyes glimmering. It was obvious that he was going to continue anyway. She felt keyed up and, as a result, extremely irritable. She didn't like it.

Sensing her short fuse, the King ceased his advances for the moment, turning back to the increasingly irate Kings and Queens entertaining themselves.

"I see you're back," The Queen of Artemeya raised an eyebrow. The other rulers hid their smirks.

Her King huffed, leaning forward a little. She had to turn on his lap to get more comfortable, holding onto his robes with delicate fingers. "Then, shall we continue?"

The conversation faded to the background, as she was not interested in talks of trade and peace. Instead, her attention inadvertently focused on the way Sinbad was stroking her hip, slowly and deliberately. The spot flamed hot and now she was unable to keep her attention off it. Annoyed again, she caught those moving fingers with a free hand, trying in vain to keep them still. 

The King just took it all in stride, squeezing her hand and moving his free hand to continue his halted actions. His voice rumbled with repressed amusement when he interjected the discussion again. She huffed, giving up once more, and tried to enjoy the attention and make it through the meeting. Sinbad better be ready for what was coming for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates at once!! I've been writing on and off all week to relieve stress :)
> 
> Kudos and comments and requests are always appreciated and welcome!! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Winter Cuddles

The air was chilly with winter, even inside her room it was hard to find any warmth. Huddled in the blanket, she looked at the floor with sad eyes, not wanting to get up. However, it was morning and the residential mansion was already teeming with activity. She could hear laughter and calling in the hallway. If she wanted to get to work on time, she would have to get up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Damn. Now she _had_ to get up.

The person knocked again.

Not wanting to let go of what little warmth she had, she kept her blanket as a cloak as she scurried across the freezing floor. Quickly reaching out, she opened the door before retreating back into her warm blanket. Sinbad stood on the other side, hand reaching up to knock again. His hair was a bit of a mess, coming out of its ponytail and his clothes were all wrinkled. At her appearance, he blinked and looked closely at the small form covered in blanket. "(Name)?"

"Sinbad!" She greeted, very aware that he probably could not even see her face properly because she slung the blanket over her head as well. "What can I do for you sir?"

He shook off his confusion with ease, smiling confidently as he walked into her room. Closing the door behind her, she turned to look at him as he looked around her room. "Let's spend the day here, (Name). As my secretary, aren't you required to keep me company?"

A free pass to stay in her room? Who would give that up? She grinned, letting her blanket fall off her head a little. "Of course, sir. Is there any particular reason why?"

The young man froze at the question, turning a blinding smile at her. "No reason."

"Was it the brothel?" She said knowingly, climbing back onto her bed, searching for the warm spot. She couldn't find it. It had already disappeared. "Did Ja'far get mad?"

His face fell and he climbed onto the bed after her, whining, "How did you know?"

"You've got lip stains on your chin, sir," she smiled, trying not to blush when he tugged on her blanket so he could share it. The young president was a predator that lunged at any sign of weakness. She had found that early on. She didn't let him unravel the blanket, holding it tighter against her body. "And on your cheek."

"Wait, that wasn't a joke?" Sinbad leaned back and started rubbing his face, only succeeding in smearing the red more. She giggled. Sinbad glared, trying to look hurt, but his eyes were gleaming too much. "I can't believe Ja'far let me walk around like that!"

She leaned forward, using the rough fabric of her blanket to wipe his face properly. "You look like a mess, sir."

"If you're going to insult me, don't use titles, (Name)." Sinbad chuckled, serious face breaking into a smile. He grabbed her arm before she could dart back, pulling her onto his lap, and sighing. She wasn't able stop the blush this time, especially when he set his chin on top of her head, trapping her in his embrace. "I've been running from Ja'far all night."

"S-Sinbad! Please don't use my size to your advantage." He smelled like alcohol, and there was a faint scent of perfume threading to a spicy, heavy smell that was all his. She was much too used to the way he smelled. He was much too used to pulling her onto his lap. He was warm though, and she was unable to stop from turning into his chest.

Sinbad chuckled. "You say that, but you're a cuddle bug."

"I am not!" She struggled a little, trying to get out of his arms and still keep her blanket, but it was a lost cause. Sinbad's grip was too tight and he didn't let go even when she tried to use her elbows. His laughter got louder instead and he fell backwards onto the bed, taking her with him. "Sinbad!"

Sinbad threw a leg over her body in response, whispering down at her. "Come, I'm leaving for Sasan tomorrow, don't deny me."

He was warm.

Her heart seemed to jump and drown in misery all at once. She stilled, eyes darkening a little at the thought of Sinbad leaving. She would not be seeing him for, at the very least, a few months, not to mention the fact that they may very well be adding a trip to Artemeya on the list as well. Would the president still remember her after all that adventure? All the women he was sure to meet? He already went to the brothel almost everyday, even though he was so intimate with her. Face hidden in his chest, she pouted and lightly returned, "Sinbad, you play dirty."

"(Name), you're a tricky one," Sinbad challenged. "I have to if I want to get anywhere with you, unlike the women at..."

He stopped a little too late.

"Sinbad, did you just compare me to-?!" She cut herself off, heart no longer jumping, only drowning, drowning with despair and anger. "Please let go."

He seemed to understand that it was best not to argue, and released her immediately, watching with apologetic eyes as she scrambled off the bed, leaving the blanket behind. The air was freezing, and she hurried to pull out a change of clothes and a towel, putting on her slippers.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sinbad sat up, looking oddly bereft all alone in the bed. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

She looked away. "I have to take a bath anyway. It's not as if I'm leaving for good, sir."

She had to get away. If she stayed close to him like this, she would break down. A hot bath would do her good.

"I see." Sinbad's reply was quiet. He made no move to stop her from leaving again.

It was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... It turned into angst. I don't like sad endings T_T
> 
> Sequel anyone?


	9. The Love for a Country (2)

As the King led her to a seat, right next to his chair, she smiled, slight blush on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"No," The King shook his head, pushing her chair in, then moving to sit down himself. "It's only the manners of a King. You must be used to it, princess."

But she wasn't. The youngest princess of her country, ignored by the court and used as target practice by her siblings- all she had known was hate. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when a large, warm hand covered her own. 

The King smiled apologetically at her. "It seems I raised unpleasant memories."

"Oh no, Your Majesty," she pulled back, flustered. "It was nothing."

"I told you to call me Sinbad," The King chided, amusement present in his golden eyes. 

"S-sorry." She looked down at the table, blush worsening. She held her own hand, hiding them in her lap. The King chuckled, clapping his hands. Breakfast began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end with a short sequel :)


	10. King of Pillows

Soft cushions littered the bed, practically burying the mattress from sight. She stared dumbfounded at the sight as Sinbad cheered, slightly maniacally.

"Look (Name)! Pillows!"

"I see that," she responded dryly, regaining her senses. She slowly walked up to the mattress, watching with slight amusement as Sin jumped in without a second thought, rolling around in them. 

"Ah! They're so soft and wonderful!" he cheered again, coming to a stop facing her. His delighted face blew away any doubts in her mind and she clambered on after him without a second thought. It was a little hard to balance on the cushions but she didn't really mind as Sinbad steadied her with a gentle hand before he spoke, hugging her to his chest, "Isn't it great?"

"Yes," she agreed softly, pressing her face into his robes. He should have taken out his jewelry. It was digging into her shoulder. "But does Ja'far know?"

The silence that followed answered the question pretty well. She raised her head, staring at his horrified face and suggested, "Perhaps..."

"Return some of them," Sinbad finished her thought and they both leapt off the bed, staring at the mountain of cushions with dread.


	11. Compliments

Just as she moved through the bedroom door, she was captured by strong arms. Shock filled her mind, but she instantly recognized the deep chuckling and warmth of the body she was pulled into. Turning into his chest, she looked up at golden eyes, almost drowning at the brilliance of their happiness. 

"What's gotten into you, Sin?" She asked, a little breathlessly since the hold around her waist was still strong. Her hands came up to rest on his chest. 

He smiled down at her, leaning to press a soft kiss to her lips before declaring, "You, of course. You're much too beautiful."

The answer surprised her and she was unable to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. Trying to cover up her embarrassment, she struck his chest with her hands, trying to persuade him to let her go. "Shut up, you womanizer."

He laughed, raising his hold and she fled deeper into the room, knowing he had seen right through her.


	12. A King's Servant

Her head snapped up when she heard the familiar confident laugh. The King. She hurried to pick up her basket of clothes, eyes worried. The servant head had told her that she was supposed to keep out of sight of the flirtatious man, lest she, being the newest servant, be kicked out. Over the course of the two weeks she had been working at the palace, she had become pretty good at recognizing that voice. 

She looked around the splendid room, the King's, wondering how to get out without being seen. There was only one entrance, hence one exit, and the King's voice was coming ever closer. She didn't want to get in trouble...

She also had to put away the rest of these clothes still. 

She came to a stop, standing in front of the large bed, feeling frustration bubble up.

Why did the King have to be such a flirt that his servants had to be forbidden from appearing before him? It was so annoying! 

"-o, it's fine Ja'far! You're over reacting-" the door swung open and she froze at the sight of the two men she had been told never to come in contact with. At first the men didn't notice her, but one step in and they stopped as well, staring at her. 

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, trying to find a way out of this situation. She knew who Ja'far was- he was probably going to report her as soon as he could. The white haired man was glaring at her. "I was just putting away some clothes, Your Majesty." She bowed, feeling sweat gather at her temples. "I'll come back later."

She hurried past them, hoping desperately that she would be let go, but of course the King was immediately in front of her, smiling enchantingly. She had to admit he was handsome... but she was so close to the door and she didn't want to lose her job... she felt cornered. Still, she wasn't able to stop the King from relieving her basket from her hands, shoving it quickly at his advisor before he took her hands in his. "It's been so long since I have seen one of my servants! Tell me, is Lyssa being a tyrant again?" 

Lyssa, the head of the servants? She felt slightly confounded as she was herded back to the room and ushered into one of the plush seats. It was soft and she sunk down into it. It was the first time she had sat in them. "N-No sir. I wouldn't know... I'm new."

"New?" The King's smile did not falter one bit as he sat across from her, leaning closer, his elbows on his legs. "But.. you must know why everyone's avoiding me?" 

Ugh. She paled, not knowing how to explain. The white haired advisor took that chance to interrupt, sounding particularly suspiscious. "Sinbad, this not the time nor place. Let the poor girl do her job."

The basket was handed down to her again and the advisor took the chance to give her a warning look. She gulped, putting things together instantly. So he was the one behind the orders. Of course he was. Her mind raced. The King was famed for skipping work for any reason he could find and from what she knew from the stories, most of the time he found a reason in the servants- whether to flirt or help them out or laugh with them. Ja'far must have ordered the _servants_ to stay away if he couldn't get the King to stop.

"...It's been busy lately, sir," she lied, feeling extremely evil for deceiving the open faced King. She avoided his piercing golden eyes, shifting the basket into a more comfortable position. "Or I suppose.... though I wouldn't know much about the normal work." She stood up suddenly, feeling the advisor's gaze grow a little intense, as if he was going to burn a hole in her head. "Um, I have to leave, Your Majesty, before Lyssa scolds me."

The advisor let out a satisfied noise, "See Sinbad, you must let her get back to work before she gets in trouble! And while you're at it, do _your_ work too!" 

The King leaned back slowly, eyes calculating, fingers linking loosely to bridge his hands. He didn't dismiss her. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing whether to sit back down and wait or leave without a dismissal. Finally, he asked, "What's your name?"

",,,,(Name)," she answered after a short pause, looking between the exasperated advisor and her ruler. She was in so much trouble. She could just tell. 

The King smiled, "Well, (Name) if you tell me the real reason, I'll make sure that you won't get in trouble. But..." His eyes sharpened and he smirked. A chill ran down her spine. This was the King who the servants loved so much? "If you don't tell me, I'll take no measures."

There was no way out of this. The advisor wouldn't say anything without tipping the King off and she couldn't say anything either way or she would lose her job or get stuck in the bad will of the superiors. Either way, she should have been faster when returning the clothes. She clutched the basket in her hands, feeling extremely conflicted. What could she do? 

The better option would be to just tell the King the truth but Ja'far was standing right next to them. Everyone knew that Ja'far was the one with the most power in the country after the King. He could make her life hell. 

The King's eyes gleamed dangerously. She shuddered. If Ja'far could make her life hell, she had a feeling the King would do worse. There was no other choice- she told the truth without a second thought. "I-I was told to keep out of sight from you when I joined, Your Majesty, or I'd lose the job... The other servants say it's because... someone was angry with you... for not working."

And that anger had been transferred from the King to her. The advisor was glaring. She was scared. 

But the King smiled, whole form lightening. "Oh? That's it? My poor servants... Thank you, love, for telling me the truth."

"A-Ah." Blushing, she looked at the basket in her hands. "You're welcome, my lord."

The King chuckled. "You're free to go. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Yes, my lord." She ducked her head in a semblance of a bow and left as quickly as she could. Walking through the hallways had never felt so freeing. She couldn't believe she had made it through that! Lyssa looked at her suspiciously especially since she had a wide smile on her face but she really didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :) This one actually has a sequel all written out and ready to go. If you want me to, I'll post it next time I update!


	13. Nightmare

It was night and Sinbad was deeply asleep.

She wasn't. Something had woken her up against her will. The dark room made her unease all the more apparent. The only source of light was from the giant windows that opened to the balcony. Cold moonlight streamed, barely reaching the foot of the bed.

She turned to her lover to calm her suddenly racing heart, tracing his features with a loving eye. He looked so peaceful she didn't have the heart to wake him up to deal with her troubles. She leaned down to press a kiss to his smooth brow, stroking his silky, purple hair as she pulled away.

In his sleep, Sinbad made a contented noise. She smiled, forgetting her unexplained dread in the face of her lover's happiness. She longed to be sheltered in his arms until a hopefully more pleasant sleep engulfed her once more, turning toward the King.

As soon as he felt her warmth pressing against him, he automatically snatched an arm out to pull her closer. She was curled in his warmth, hot breath tickling her ear. There was no need to be afraid, she realized, when her King was right beside her. Calmed by the familiar scent and comfort of her lover, she easily fell back into sleep.

His gold eyes opened and he looked down at her peaceful face with as satisfied smile. His arms tightened around her slightly and he pressed a calming kiss on her hair before settling back down to sleep.

As if he wouldn't know when his most precious person was having a hard time.


	14. Group Break

She huffed slightly when the gang leader of the Sindria group dragged her into the theatre of the mansion. "But, Sinbad, I don't see why _I_  have to be there. If you want to see those videos, you can see them on your own. Wait, there's a theatre here?"

"Of course there is." Her lover pulled her onto his lap nuzzling her neck as they reclined on the plush chairs. "But it doesn't make sense if we don't see them with you, right Ja'far?"

"I suppose," Ja'far sighed, closing the door behind him. "Though I do not understand why all of the Generals have to be here. They have work."

"I don't either," she grumbled. This was going to be embarrassing. Sinbad manhandled her onto her side, silencing her protests with his lips. She made an annoyed sound into the kiss but wrapped her arms around his neck, legs falling over the seat leg. 

Sinbad laughed slightly when he pulled away, looking her splayed over his lap. He made a nice figure like this, it flattered his broad chest. His purple hair was in slight disarray, coming out of its ponytail. She pouted, "If I'm to be embarrassed, I would rather be comfortable."

"I was actually quite enjoying the view," Sinbad winked.

"Oh come on, (Name)," Hinahoho called from two rows above, "this'll be great!"

The other Generals agreed. Ja'far sighed again. "Ja'far's my new favorite, Sinbad. Be my second lover, Ja'far."

"I accept," Ja'far smirked, turning to look back at them. "I would never say no to _my_ favorite."

She flushed. She had thought Sinbad was his favorite, like the class clown was the teacher's unwilling favorite.

"(Name)!" Sinbad whined into her ear, pecking at her neck. She bit back a moan. "Don't flirt with others."

"If you can't take this, I don't know how you'll survive the videos," she replied. Sinbad stiffened, stopping his pecks. She hunched down so he couldn't reach her anymore. She was not doing this in front of everyone.

"What?"

"On second thought, Ja'far let's watch them, start to finish." The Generals cheered.

"Wait- (Name), _what?_ "

"Of course." The lights dimmed. On the screen, Ja'far pulled the website up.

_"(Name)!"_

She hushed him with a kiss.


	15. A King's Servant (2)

Not even a day later, the servants were in an uproar when the King appeared in the kitchens, booming, "The rules are changed! No more avoiding me! I promise I'll do my work, Ja'far."

Or something along those lines. She heard them secondhand from the people who had been there. She was pretty sure the whole thing was embellished. The servants seemed to be having a little too much fun with the whole thing anyway.

Life quickly returned to normal but with less restrictions. She didn't have to worry about hiding or planning out her routes to avoid people anymore. However, even with this new freedom, she didn't really see the King except for glimpses from afar. He seemed to be keeping his promise to do his work.

Then one day, while she was preparing pomegranates for lunch, he was suddenly standing behind her.

"What is _that_?" The deep voice, full of curiosity, alarmed her. The knife almost fell out of her hand.

Turning around, she realized that it was none other than the King himself, golden eyes wide as he looked at the inside of the red fruit in her hands. She shot to her feet. "Your Majesty!"

What was he doing in the servant quarters? She had left the kitchen because it was too busy. She hadn't expected for King Sinbad himself to come wandering up to her.

"Relax," The King smiled, taking the knife from her hands. "What are you doing in the garden?"

"There wasn't enough space in the kitchens..." she explained, eyes focused on the knife. Was he planning on giving it back? She gestured to the two baskets, one with red seeds and the other with a whole pile of food. "I was preparing the pomegranates for lunch."

"Those are pomegranates?" The childish awe in his voice was endearing. She could almost forget the cold eyes that had questioned her. He moved past her, crouching to pick up a red fruit and examining it. Shining gold eyes turned back to her, putting her on the spot. "How do you prepare them?"

She gave a slightly breathless laugh. She had known since she was young. "Your Majesty, you don't know how to prepare a pomegranate?"

The King looked embarrassed. "No?"

Er... She stared for a second before smiling and sitting beside him. His figure dwarfed her. She ignored the warmth of her face when she took the red globe of fruit and knife from the King, speaking as she explained. "You can't cut through it, you have to only cut the peel, like this." Her movements were practiced and she opened it up to reveal the seeds inside. "And then you have to take the seeds out to eat."

"What's the white?" The King asked, enraptured as she started to scrape out the seeds with her hands, peeling off the white sections to reveal ever more seeds. It was never ending. Her fingers were quickly stained red with juice, making it look like she was bleeding.

"They just divide the sections, Your Majesty." She was surprised when the weight of the knife disappeared from her lap. A look to the side revealed that the King was trying to cut his own pomegranate. Startled, she tried to protest, "You don't need to do anything, Your Majesty!"

"But I want to, dear (Name)," he smiled at her. Surprised that such a warm expression was being directed at her, she could only blush and turn back to her own fruit. Soon, the King was sitting opposite to her, having easily mastered the art of cutting the fruit open and started to pull his own seeds out.

She struggled not to laugh when she noticed that he seemed to mostly be crushing the seeds unintentionally. His hands were covered in red juice. Then at one scrape, the juice hit _her_ arms. She flinched backwards in alarm. At her look, the tips of his ears flushed red as he grumbled, "It's harder than it seems."

"Yes..." She could remember the times she had done the same as a child. She wondered it was okay for the King to continue helping her though when it was so messy. He was wearing white robes. They already had speckles of red on them. "Your Majesty... your clothes..."

"Ah," he looked down at himself and laughed. "How embarrassing."

She was unable to keep from giggling with him, which seemed to surprise and delight him. The rest of their time was spent in relative silence. With every peeled pomegranate, she wondered when the King would lose interest, but he stayed right up the part when General Hinahoho came strolling down the hallway in search for the King.

He gave a knowing look to the King that made the younger man twitch and give a charming smile back. The whole exchange confused her. The giant man smirked, putting his hands on his hips, "You've got a meeting, Sinbad. What're you doing here?"

"Helping (Name)," the King drawled out as if it was obvious. "Do you know how to prepare pomegranates?"

"Pomegranates?" Curiosity drew the Imauchakk to the basket of hard shelled red fruit. " _Those_ are pomegranates?"

"Isn't it amazing?" The King beamed, standing. She mimicked the movement automatically. His golden gaze flickered to her and he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It seems the time has come for me to depart."

Gods, why was the King apologizing to _her_? She shook her head fervently, "That's alright, Your Majesty. Thank you for helping me."

The King chuckled, "Call me Sinbad, love. I think this experience gives you at least that much familiarity with me."

"U-Um..." What. She stared with wide eyes. Was there something wrong with this King? She had thought royalty was supposed to like its titles.

The King reached forward to take her sticky hand in his and murmured, "I will not leave until you say my name."

For a second, all that crossed her mind was the warmth of his hand, so much larger than hers and the red that stained both of them. When his words finally processed through her, her head shot up, eyes flitting from the General determinedly not looking at them and the King still beaming at her with full force. He really wasn't going to leave, was he? Sure she was blushing horribly, she stammered out, "T-then, t-thank you, S-Sinbad."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" the King- Sinbad- chuckled. She shook her head, feeling her blush start to abate. Then, he bowed to kiss her hand and at the feeling of soft lips on her skin, the warmth on her cheeks came rushing back. He winked at her when he stepped back, purple hair swaying with the movement, licking his lips. "Tastes like pomegranate... Let's spend time together again, (Name)! Let's go Hinahoho."

And then he was gone, leaving her feeling as if she had been wrangled into a ball. Slowly, she sat down on the edge between the hallway and garden, staring at her hand, then at the red seeds of the fruit. She didn't know how long she stared, but eventually she pulled herself together to finish cutting the few left and walked slightly dazedly to the kitchen. It was only when she reached the room bustling with servants that she came fully back to herself, diving into her work in an attempt to forget the events that had just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with the continuation of A King's Servant :) 
> 
> I have another series I'm going to introduce next time I update, so look forward to it! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	16. Zepar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sound was all-consuming. She had no chance of resisting. She could see Ja'far sprinting down the stairs as her eyes closed and she fell backwards."

It was late afternoon and she was trying to find her husband, quite unsuccessfully. Wondering where he could have gotten to, she wandered out into the palace courtyard, brushing hair over her shoulder. It was then that she saw him, in the process of walking up the stairs: high in the sky, in the middle of changing into a very familiar, childlike form.

Her eyes widened as she took in Zepar opening his mouth, preparing to scream at the male intruder- another Dungeon Capturer it seemed.

"Your Majesty!" Ja'far snatched her attention, standing up the flight of stairs. His hands covered his ears as he stared at her in horror.

It was too late.

Sinbad didn't notice her and screamed. The sound was all-consuming. She had no chance of resisting. She could see Ja'far sprinting down the stairs as her eyes closed and she fell backwards.

The darkness receded slowly. She opened her eyes to her room, nestled comfortably in blankets. Somehow, it seemed like she had not been hurt falling down the stairs. Perhaps Ja'far had reached her.

There was a warm spot cuddling into her side. Smiling, she turned over, coming face to face with a still Equipped Sinbad. His childish face was calm and peaceful, but as soon as he felt her movement, his eyes opened to reveal distressed golden eyes.

"You're awake," Sinbad whispered to her. She nodded, opening her arms to let him cuddle closer. He did so gladly, a childish happiness appearing on his face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I would have done if Ja'far didn't get to you in time."

"It's okay," she tried to reassure him. She pressed a soft kiss to his hair, eliciting a childish giggle. "Perhaps next time you can be more aware of your surroundings, hm?"

He nodded eagerly, small hands clutching at her robes as he looked up at her. She closed her arms around him, not paying attention the bat like wings pressed against his back. Her hands brushed up and down his small back. "I promise."

"Why are you still in your Equip though?" She asked curiously, letting her hands tangle with his hair.

A small pout appeared on his face at this. "I didn't want to leave you. Ja'far is scared of me in this Equip."

She giggled. "That's because you cause trouble when you're left alone like this!"

"Not if I'm with you," he rebutted, coyly glancing up at her. She shook her head, not knowing whether to feel flattered or disappointed in him. His eyes narrowed as another pout started to form. Seeing it coming, she sat up, picking him up with her so that he was sitting on her lap.

"What do you want to do, then?" she questioned the child-like form of her husband. He forgot about his growing tantrum and grinned.

The grin quickly faltered as he thought. "I don't think you should move yet."

She paid no attention to his words, already on the process of standing up. No dizziness assaulted her as she tested her feet and she shrugged at Sinbad. "I'm fine."

Floating off from the bed, Sinbad flew towards her, complaining, "But you could still be hurt!"

She ignored him, looking around the room. "Where did you keep my sandals, love?"

He smiled at the endearment.

"Ja'far left them next to the be- hey wait!" Realizing he had been tricked, he flew after her as she slid on her sandals before turning to the door. There was a dangerous whine in his voice. "(Name)!"

She hushed him. "It's fine! I'm just going to the library. We can cuddle."

That stopped him. Thoughtfully, he questioned, "Cuddle?"

"As long as your magoi doesn't run out," she agreed. "Then you're going to go work."

He shuddered, looking at her with large, devastated eyes. Paling, she determined not to look at him, heading out the door. "Don't look at me like that! You're the one who wanted to be a king."

"Yes," he sighed, flying extremely close to her back. He was so obvious. "I know."

She hid a smile, turning around and opening her arms. He immediately cheered up, racing into her hold. Carrying him in her arms, she continued on her quest to relax in the library, and hopefully help her husband relieve some of his stress too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while. Honestly, I've been updating on Wattpad and then having no time left over for updating here :(
> 
> Either way, that means that you get a lot more updates in the coming weeks, so that's something!


	17. The Frog King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lovely dear, all I need is a kiss," Sinbad explained in a flirtatious voice. He made a beautiful frog, the purple of his hair almost glowing in the darkness, but the slime.....

There were a lot of things that baffled her about Sinbad, but first and foremost would be his knack for getting into trouble. As she stared down at the slimy amphibian on her dresser, she could feel a weariness plaguing her body. "What...?"

"Lovely dear, all I need is a kiss," Sinbad explained in a flirtatious voice. He made a beautiful frog, the purple of his hair almost glowing in the darkness, but the _slime_. He stared up at with large golden eyes.

"Wait," she held up a hand, trying to quell the headache that was burgeoning behind her eyes. "How did this happen in the first place?"

"W-well," Sinbad shifted in space. If a frog could look ashamed, he would be. "I'm not sure. I think someone's after me."

It hadn't been that long since he went to the pub with the rest of the Generals. She sighed. "How did you get in trouble in an hour?"

"Wait, just a second!" Sinbad was affronted now. She squealed as he jumped from the dresser to her shoulder. Gods, he looked so strange. "Is that disgust and disappointment I see in your face?!"

"Nevermind that," she shook her head, knowing her hair was probably touching that slimy skin with every move. "Just a kiss, my king?"

She shuddered as she tried to turn her head only to find the frog much too close. Still, Sinbad's voice was the same and so deep and lovely as he murmured, "Yes, a kiss. I'll reward you when I'm back to normal, queen of my heart. Don't you love me?"

She took a deep breath, trying to control the nausea. "Just get back on the dresser. I can't do anything while you're on me."

Making a sound of happy agreement, the frog hopped back towards the desk, almost falling backwards but she jolted forwards and caught him in her hands. The feeling wasn't so strange, in retrospect. He was so small and weightless, completely unlike the man that dominated her thoughts.

"Did you at least have a good time while you were out, my king?" she asked, trying to quell the rapid beating of her heart as she moved closer to the frog, sitting down on the chair that accompanied the dresser. This was the same man that had taken her in and given her a home. The same man she loved- even though he was a slimy frog.

"Yes," he answered sheepishly. "You should have come too."

"I _was_ going to get some more sleep than usual," she said slightly viciously. He twitched, trying to stop the urge to jump again. She was unable to stop the smile that appeared at his guilty eyes. They were still the same. "What about the Generals? Did you leave them behind without a word?"

"Yes," Sinbad sighed. They were close enough now that there was only a small space between them. His eyes were wide with yearning that brought a blush to her cheeks. The frog leaned up, eyes locked with hers. They were so close. She closed the gap quickly, feeling the slimy skin under her lips for the split second before it started changing, transforming into a towering man that pushed her back as the kiss deepened and grew fiercer. She gasped into Sinbad's mouth as she took a step back, then another and another until she felt the bed at her knees, making her lose her balance.

They both tumbled onto their backs. Sinbad was quick to make sure that she did not hit her head, cushioning it with his arm. "Gods, you're like a drug."

She was unable to answer as he nipped down the line of her neck. Instead, gasps tore from her lips. Her hands grasped at his robes. " _Ah_ \- you, _Sin!"_

He pulled away, looking down at her. Her legs were awkwardly hanging from the edge of the bed. There was a dark look in his eyes. "Thank you, my queen."

She sighed, placing a comforting hand on his cheek. They both shared a smile. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

"I'm glad your love for me was strong enough to break the spell," he returned, golden eyes flashing with love. He leaned back down with a soft, smug smile on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've seen this movie, but either way this punishment suits Sinbad, doesn't it?
> 
> As always, if anyone has any REQUESTS for drabbles/one shots or burning needs for continuations, now would be the time! If I get enough, I might start updating more often... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	18. The Sun and the Sea

**TW: Brief mentions of violence**

 

It was quiet in the early morning. The villagers hadn't set off yet. The fisherman were still sleeping. She naturally gravitated to the harbor, staring at the horizon as the sun rose.

It was at times such as these that she suddenly remembered his bright laugh, the golden gleaming eyes that always seemed to be looking at something much too far ahead for her to grasp, his silky hair as he jumped from roof to roof, her at his heels.

How long had he been gone now? She couldn't remember. She just remembered the screams of the villagers when the army came to take them away. Her mother had forced her to hide away. She had covered her ears to hide from the noises of terror, but the smell of blood had pervaded her senses.

In her mind, she had desperately been calling to him.

She had come to this same spot on the harbor with him so many times. They had watched the sun rise together. He had told her of the places he planned to see. He had always said he would take her with him.

The shades of orange and pink a rising sun threw at the sky were always so beautiful. She almost felt it a shame that she had to blink and miss a single moment.

He was famous now. She had heard the others of the city whispering about him. He had made his own company. He was writing books about his adventures. She had seen the books, but she couldn't read so it was hopeless anyway.

The sun rose higher and higher and she heard traces of the first of the fishermen starting to wander in. With one last glance to the sun, now well on its way up the sky. She got to her feet, feeling the bare wood try to shove its way into her skin. It failed- her feet were calloused from years of running bare foot.

Turning her back on the sea, she started to walk back into the city, hoping that she wouldn't be late to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with a new series!
> 
> I did mention a new series I was going to introduce last time I updated right? This is it!!! It's going to update over five weeks, so five parts of angst and romance. The rest of the parts are around this size, some are bigger. I got a little carried away... it was supposed to be short drabbles -_-;
> 
> But... all the more for you lovely readers!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	19. Vacation

  
It was dark in the chambers when she woke up alone. The ship rocked with the waves calling her to wander up to the deck in search of her lover. She found him looking up at the night sky, hands on the railing.

"Sin?" The sixteen year old turned around at the call, face breaking into a smile when he saw her.

"Love, you should sleep," he scolded lightly but still welcomed her into his arms. She buried her face into his coat, hiding from the cool air. Her nightgown swirled around her knees. The young man placed a kiss on her head, then her lips when she tilted her head up.

"Are you nervous, Sin?" She whispered into his lips. "This is the first time you're going to a country as president."

Sinbad chuckled, leaning down to press another kiss onto her lips, which quickly deepened into something else entirely. They both pushed each other for more, until Sinbad gave in, gasping as he retreated, eyes wide.

She gave him a victorious smirk. Sin laughed, pressing their foreheads together. "I was nervous for a second, but you just made me realize there's nothing more scary than challenging you."

She flushed, then challenged, "Then why do you keep doing it?"

His eyes followed her lips. Roughly, he answered, "There's nothing more enticing either."

"Then perhaps we should go down to our room," she suggested, taking a step back before he could kiss her again. He growled, trying to reach for her. She giggled and ran away, retreating to the mast.

Sinbad followed with long steps, slow but with a hint of hurry visible. His coat swung in the air behind him, eyes burning with determination. "Come here."

"No." She shook her head, turning her back to flee farther, but she heard an incantation and the next thing she knew, she was flying with a half fox Sinbad. She hit his chest. "You cheat!"

"I just used my resources," Sinbad smirked.

At the words, she stilled then slowly mirrored his smile. Sinbad watched her fearfully but didn't lean away when she looped her arms around his neck as if pulling him closer for a kiss. His eyes closed, obviously longing for her lips. He didn't realize that one of her hands kept reaching for something soft and furry. Just before his lips reached hers, she said quite suddenly, "Then you won't mind me taking advantage of my resources."

She grabbed a soft, white tail. Immediately, golden eyes shot open, a squeak coming out of his mouth as his arms around her waist tightened and his head bowed over her. She giggled, tugging, "What's wrong Sin? Feeling okay?"

He gasped out a moan, "(Name), you jerk!"

"Hm, where did all that bravado go, _my King?_ " She whispered into his ear. He groaned, then vengefully nipped at her shoulder. It was her turn to gasp, using her hold around his neck to pull herself up and closer. Her eyes cracked open, looking at the sea below far below them.

And suddenly, she paled, letting Sinbad's tail go.

"(Name)!" he complained, pulling back to look at her with a flushed face. She hit his chest, trying to get his attention as he kept speaking over her protests. "Why'd you stop-"

"Sinbad, shut up and listen!" She scolded, pointing over his shoulder. "The ship's leaving!"


	20. The Sun and the Sea (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of violence and sexual harassment

_Turning her back on the sea, she started to walk back into the city, hoping she wouldn't be late to work._

The manager had been hinting his dislike of her for awhile now. She knew it was just because she was from Tison, though.

By the time she was walking through the streets of the city, people were already bustling around. In the distance, a faint commotion could be heard- shouts of soldiers and screams of peasants. The now regular incarcerations. She ignored it, quickening her pace.

It wasn't long before she walked into the dark, greasy tavern in which she worked. At her appearance, some of the regulars- old stinky men- cheered nauseatingly. She ignored them too, heading into the back to change. Her manager gave her a narrowed glare. Eyes blank, forcing herself no to react, she turned away to grasp her uniform.

There was no other place that would take her when it knew her background. She needed this job. She could not let the grabby hands or the deprecating comments or the leers get to her, even if she wanted to break down and cry. Her tears had dried out much too long ago to be of use now.

It would not do for her to complain or yell or catch attention. She was from Tison and everyone knew what they could gain if she made one wrong move.

So, when one of the customers purposely tripped her, she bit her lip and knelt down to pick up the cracked wooden plates and cups. She focused on her task, listened to the sound of the door opening yet again and did not think about the gazes she could feel dissecting her.

As soon as she could, she picked up her utensils and hurried back, leaving the snickering behind. There was nothing more terrifying then the screams and blood she had endured. 

 


	21. Comfort

"Sin?" She poked her head through the door. The king was there, hunched over his desk as he wrote. At her call, he straightened, setting aside his quill as a smile lit up his face.

Returning his grin with a tired one of her own, she strode in, letting the door close behind her.

"What's wrong my dear?" The king was very accommodating as she climbed onto his lap, arms easily settling around her. She didn't answer, pressing her face into his neck. She didn't want to think about the events that had led her to here- she just wanted to be comforted. Her lack of answer only concerned him more-- she could feel the tensing of his muscles as he asked again, "Love? Are you alright?"

"Hm." She refused to look at him. Sighing, he rested his head on hers. She could almost see the sadness twisting his face.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered. His hands stroked her back. She squeezed her eyes shut even as she could feel her tension flying away. There was nothing else she needed. She just wanted to stay like this. Sinbad seemed to understand that and her turned quiet, work forgotten as he pressed kisses to her head.

She would tell him later, but for now she just wanted his comfort.

He was more than happy to provide it for her. 

 


	22. Back To School

"Hi!" she greeted her boyfriend happily as she closed the gate of her house behind her. Sinbad chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her lips, entangling their fingers as he pulled away.

"Hello, love," he murmured fondly. The two of them started to walk, listening to the chatter of other students as they filled the streets. She noticed Sinbad had a bag slung over his shoulder and grinned.

"You're coming to school today?"

Her happiness was infectious and Sinbad's grin widened. "Yup."

Leaning against his body as they walked, she asked curiously, "Why? You're the one who said work was more important."

He was the only one supporting his sick mother, after all. The hospital bills were giant, and she got nauseous even looking at them.

Sinbad's cheeks were pink as he answered, "Ja'far said.... That some _people_ were bothering you."

"Oh, you mean Barbossa?" she asked nonchalantly. Her boyfriend flinched, hold on her hand tightening. Ah... So he was jealous. Giggling, she explained, "He won't stop asking me to go out with him."

"Eh!" Startled at the honesty, Sinbad shot a dismayed look at her. "You said no right?"

"Of course I did Sin," she reassured, squeezing his hand. He sighed in relief. She shook her head. "It was Valentine's day yesterday, Sin. You're not the only one stressing out about a girl!"

Sinbad suddenly stopped, and their linked arms stopped her too. Concerned, she looked back at he slowly asked, "How many guys asked you out, (Name)?"

"Huh?" Suddenly nervous, she shifted on her feet. "I don't know... a lot?"

"....Even though you're already taken?" His voice was deadly quiet. His grip tightened again. She took quick steps back towards him, hugging him as she gazed up at his face. His face lightened at the action, and he pulled her in for a fierce kiss. She gasped into his mouth, easily giving him the entrance he sought. They broke apart panting, and Sinbad declared, "I think I'll come to school more often."

Burying her flushed face into his chest, she replied, "I don't know why you're worried, I've already got the best boyfriend ever."


	23. A Silence That Speaks

The quiet filled the office as the King worked. Occasionally, the scraping of his quill would stop and he would look up at the figure lying on the couch behind him-- the Queen, his wife.

At these moments, a soft, light smile would appear on his face when he found her still soundly sleeping, at ease in his presence, and he would turn back to his desk.

Eventually, the woman stirred, eyes fluttering open as she took in the back of her husband sitting in front of her. A smile worked its way unknowingly onto her face as she sat up and quietly slipped her feet on to the rug covered floor. Her footsteps were silent as she padded her way across the floor. Her laugh as her husband jerked when she hugged him from behind was not.

His alarm quickly made way to joy as he moved so she could join him on his lap, pressing soft kisses to her face. She indulged a moment in returning the affection, pleasing the King, before turning away to look at the papers on his desk.

One arms wound around her and he continued press kisses absentmindedly down her neck even as his free hand picked up his quill again. She picked up the scrolls he had already finished, reading through them.

Throughout it all, the silence spoke volumes.


	24. The Sun and the Sea (3)

_**TW: Sexual** _ **_harassment_ **

_There was nothing more terrifying than the screams and blood she had endured._

"Table three," the cook said gruffly, eyeing the shattered clay in her hands with disdain. She hurried back out, full plate in her hands. On her way out the door, the manager stopped her, spitting out, "New table- near the corner. See them next."

She nodded, hiding her face behind a veil of hair and kept walking. Her eyes flickered quickly to the new table- a burly man was sitting there with two other people. She couldn't see them because of their position. The man's eyes caught hers and his smile widened as he said something to his table mates.

Blanching, she looked down at her plate of food. Dread slithered down her spine. She was quick to set the plate down in front of the man at the third table and turn to leave but then a hand shot out to pull her onto a smelly lap.

"Now, now, where's your manners, girl?" Hot breath wafted over her ear and she winced as the men around her laughed. Trying to get up while he was distracted was futile. He was ready for the movement and quickly tightened his hold. He was too strong for her to escape. She knew this from experience so she gave up, hoping to get through this situation as quickly as possible.

A rough hand turned her face towards him. He was old with a rough beard and mean eyes. Between snickers, the man leered, "Oh, sorry. I _forgot_ you didn't speak. Well, that's better for my desires anyway, isn't it boys?"

The men around the table roared again. She wanted to run away. All she got was the hand on her chin disappearing, allowing her to continue to try and escape. There was no way out. She wanted to cry, but no tears came.

The men laughed, the arms around her waist would not let go. She felt sick looking at the dirty table.

"Come now," the man sitting across from her prompted with an ugly face. "Show us your face. What a prett-"

A hand caught it before the man could touch her. Everyone's eyes flew over to the golden eyed young man who was glaring at the men at the table. His voice was pure venom, yet so familiar that all she could do was stare. "Let go of her."


End file.
